Mr. Wong Wiki
Mr. Wong is the founder of Wong's Convenience. He is role-played by xzavierhp. Biography Kiyoshi Wong was born in Seoul, Korea 1949. His father was the leader of the street gang Seoul Byeondeog and like any other gang they had enemies a lot of enemies. Kiyoshi was 12 years old and was in his room studying one night when he heard screaming. He rushed to the living room and seen both of his parents brutally murdered with a rose left on their bodies, Wong couldn't do anything buy cry. The next year Wong was living with his Grandfather. Wong wanted to return to school so his Grandfather enrolled him back in school On Kiyoshi's first day he befriended a young asian kid by the name of Chow Long. they became good friends and fast forward 10 years they were high ranking members of The Seoul gang Myung-dong Faction led by Tao Cheng. They engaged in various crimes such as Fruad, extortion, illegal gambling, weapon trafficking, drug trafficking, and human trafficking. The Police got word of their underground casino and after months of investigating, they raided it, Wong was in the office of the Casino, he went into his safe , grabbed as much money as he could and escaped, The rest of Myung-dong Faction wasn't as lucky. Wong ended up in Liberty City where he would go onto join the Liberty City Triads, they engaged in all the same type of crimes. Mr Wong opened up Mr Wongs Laundrette which was his front business, the building came with a basement where he'd go on to turn that into one of the top underground Casino's in the city. They started paying the Leone Family for protection until they decided they didn't need their protection. The Leones then destroyed Wong's laundry vans and it started a war between the Triads and The Leones. The Leones killed 3 of the Triad Warlords and won the war. Mr Wong felt that this city wasn't where he wanted to spend the rest of his life, He had enough money to move and start a new life but he had one last thing to do before flying out. Kiyoshi knew that the Leones had "Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club", Wong paid a dancer to give Salvatore Leone, where she would stab him to death.Wong had finally gotten his revenge and began moving all around trying to find a home, he spent years in NoPixel, Rivalry, Nightlife, and The City of HighStakes. Mr Wong had alot of success in the city of HighStakes where he ran a convenience store called Wong's Convenience, He engaged in numerous bank robberies and drug/weapon trading and became of one the most solidified gangsters in the city, his store was becoming one of the top hot spots in the city and Wong and his associates were finally going clean. The mayor had made an announcement that the city was going to be going under a huge construction that would have everyone start from scratch, the people were outraged and moved on to different cities. It is rumoured that Wong gathered up some of his friends and moved to Los Santos. '' '''Quotes: "'Uh Herro".. "Madufuka!!". "What are you talkin about?". "AssHoeeeeee!". "You have to show de respect" Businesses: Wongs Convenience, Mr Wongs Laundrette. Wong-Fu: '''Wong created a fake martial arts style called wong-fu. ''Wonganese culture: Wong Created a fake culture called the Wonganese culture where he is God and you aren't allowed to wear shoes.'' '''Wong's Children: Wong had many of children in his time in Seoul, Korea, He only claims 3 of them Kahn Wong, Wei Wong, and Jinn Wong '''Xzavierhp: '''Xzavier is a 17 year old streamer who fell in love with roleplay and loves roleplaying as his hilarious character Mr Kiyoshi Wong, He streams on twitch. Category:Browse Category:Gta wiki Category:Nopixel Category:Nopixel community